1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to delta sigma modulators and in particular to delta sigma modulators with integral low-pass filtering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Delta-sigma modulators are particularly useful in digital to analog and analog to digital converters (DACs and ADCs). Using oversampling, the delta-sigma modulator spreads the quantization noise power across the oversampling frequency band, which is typically much greater than the input signal bandwidth. Additionally, the delta sigma modulator performs noise shaping by acting as a lowpass filter to the input signal and a highpass filter to the noise; most of the quantization noise power is thereby shifted out of the signal band.
The typical delta sigma modulator-based DAC includes a summer summing the input signal with negative feedback, a linear filter, a quantizer which driving the feedback loop, and a DAC generating the analog signal from the quantizer output. In a first order modulator, the linear filter comprises a single integrator stage while the linear filter in a higher order modulator comprises a cascade of a corresponding number of integrator stages. The quantizer can be either a one-bit or a multiple-bit quantizer. Higher-order modulators have improved quantization noise transfer characteristics over those of lower order modulators, although stability becomes a critical factor as the order increases.
Some applications, such as Super Audio Compact Disc (SACD) one-bit audio, are subject to significant out-of-band noise and therefore require either an external analog filter at the modulator output or an internal digital decimation filter. The analog filtering approach is expensive to implement with high accuracy and adds complexity to the overall design. Among other things, expensive precision components are required to obtain the Q factor defining the required flatness of the filter response in the proximity of the corner frequency. Digital filtering eliminates the problems of designing and building analog filters, but at the expense of significantly increased computational intensity.
Hence, some other technique is required if cost and simplicity are target design goals for delta sigma modulator data converters for use in applications with significant out-of-band noise.